Reflective articles comprising a thermoplastic substrate and a reflective metal layer are currently employed in a variety of product applications, including automotive headlight reflectors and data storage media (e.g., data storage discs). Such articles may perform well at ambient temperatures, but at the elevated temperatures encountered in certain manufacturing and use conditions, their reflectivity may be impaired by the formation of haze in the reflective coating.
There is therefore a need for reflective articles that maintain their reflectivity at elevated temperatures.